joeytje50fandomcom-20200214-history
Parsonsda/Dragon crossbow
19:37 guys 19:37 <@suppa> sigh 19:37 mega news 19:37 <@suppa> yes? 19:38 <@Gaz> omfg 19:38 i talked to mod chris l elier 19:38 <@Gaz> not just big 19:38 <@Gaz> but mega 19:38 i mange to make him leak small info about a dragon crossbow 19:38 :) 19:38 no you didn't 19:38 When? 19:38 you're a pathological liar 19:38 elier today 19:38 <@suppa> Parsonsda: remember how we can kick you if you lie? 19:38 ^ 19:38 no lie 19:38 <@Gaz> dragon crossbow 19:38 http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_crossbow 19:38 proof 19:38 then produce evidence 19:38 ^ 19:38 <@suppa> ^ 19:38 it not majot news 19:39 * Joey|dinner keeps the ^ in his ctrl+c 19:39 wait 19:39 you're worming out of it now 19:39 19:37 mega news 19:38 it not majot news 19:39 it only crap stuff that may be intresting 19:39 19:37 mega news 19:38 it not majot news 19:39 19:37 mega news 19:38 it not majot news 19:39 wat 19:39 produce evidence 19:39 not major 19:39 Parsons, can we see it now? 19:39 parsons 19:39 you said 19:39 it was mega 19:39 and now 19:39 Andorin ~anon@unaffiliated/andorin has joined #wikia-runescape 19:39 its crap 19:39 wtf 19:39 mode/#wikia-runescape Andorin by ChanServ 19:39 ohai andorin 19:39 mega-ish 19:39 he told me the following 19:39 show proof, parsons 19:39 Srating price 3 mill 19:39 Joey|dinner has changed nick to Joeytje50 19:39 >_> 19:39 no 19:39 you know we won't believe anything unless you produce some proof 19:40 it non degradebale 19:40 and it wont be the strongest crossbow in game 19:40 Of course 19:40 Chaotic 19:40 <@Gaz> well duh 19:40 that all he said basicly 19:40 Tell us something we don't know 19:40 <@Gaz> this is easily determinable 19:40 but the price info is nice 19:40 <@Gaz> it will be unbuyable 19:40 <@Gaz> as everything is 19:41 Gaz: Kick Parsnip for lying plox 19:41 <@suppa> sigh... 19:41 he also said "The power is coming" but i know whats that about 19:41 parsons 19:41 you always like links to files 19:41 Parsons, you have two minutes to give proof. That is all. 19:41 the power just last update of month, he funny 19:41 like with nomad 19:41 now give us one 19:41 we want one 19:41 i dont have proff i was at school 19:41 <@suppa> ... 19:41 Gaz: Kick Parsnip for lying plox 19:41 i cant always screenshot at school 19:41 Parsonsda: I remember you saying you had a job 19:41 <@Gaz> stfu 19:42 or something 19:42 ? 19:42 u mean movie maker? 19:42 you said you did something like a job iirc 19:42 only job i do is making a movie 19:42 <@suppa> wat 19:42 <@suppa> Movie maker? 19:43 <@Gaz> yeah suppa 19:43 OMG 19:43 yer 19:43 dude, are you steven spielberg? 19:43 makign a movie 19:43 <@Gaz> parsons is steven speilberg 19:43 <@Gaz> fffffffuuuuuuuuuuuu- 19:43 GAZ OMG 19:43 <@suppa> Gaz: OMG 19:43 been working on it for few months now 19:43 <@suppa> CAN I HAZ AUTOGRAPH 19:43 wait 19:43 now I remember 19:43 he worked for DS 19:43 he said 19:43 <@suppa> DS? 19:43 nintendo